


Fanning the flames of desire...

by aljohnson



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Fan feathers, Internal Monologue, fan dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aljohnson/pseuds/aljohnson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief fic-let of Phryne's thoughts as she fan-danced in 2x01</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanning the flames of desire...

They had lied to her, she decided. Mac and Carlos had said that once the lights were on, she wouldn’t be able to see the audience at all. Perhaps in a proper theatre, with an actual stage, that may have been true. But in the tiny performance space, the only separation from the audience being a line of small footlights, she could see everything. She had no problem with baring her breasts in front of a room full of strangers; it wasn’t as if it would be the first time. And it wasn’t for the benefit of the men that she was doing this. She was doing this to ingratiate herself with the girls, find out who knew what, what clues they could offer.

She shuffled carefully to the edge of the ‘stage’ and waited to be announced. As she did, she cast her eyes around the room. The tables were all occupied, red faced little men and overly exuberant companions peddling exotic alcohol and promising ‘private meetings’. 

At the back of the room, people were standing, and Phryne smiled to herself at the prospect of a ‘sell out performance, with standing room only’. As one of the girls moved out of the room the light from the doorway shone more brightly, and she spotted him. Jack. Plainly here on official business, if the presence of Hugh, stood next to him, was any indication. Oh poor Dot, Hugh was about to be mortified.

Phryne felt a sudden shiver down her spine as Madame Leon announced her as 'Miss Lulu Lorita' and her music started to play. There was no going back now. She strode forward, trying to hide her nervousness. She had, after all, had only two hours of practice, although Carlos had been delightfully instructive. As she pouted and purred her way through flicks and turns and wiggles down to the floor, teasing the audience, she grinned to herself, knowing that the finale to her piece would be seen by Jack.

Jack had suddenly become much more intriguing. ‘Former wife’ meant that the divorce was finalised. Maybe she could seduce him now? Maybe he would succumb? 

As her music reached a crescendo, Phryne turned and held out her feathers, a smouldering look of pride across her face. She was not ashamed or embarrassed to display her body. She was satisfied that her distraction would have been successful. 

She glanced over to the doorway. Poor Dot looked like she was in shock. Hugh looked like he’d just suffered an aneurism. But Jack, oh Jack was just looking at her – directly at her, taking her all in. He tilted his head slightly, as if in admiration. She held her provocative pose just slightly longer than was strictly necessary. She wanted Jack to look, wanted him to see her. She cast a glance in Jack’s direction, and their eyes met for the briefest of moments.

She closed the feathers over her body and retreated backwards from the stage, the audience’s applause still ringing in her ears.


End file.
